


Demon Friend

by Secret_Void



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Demon, Friendship, Horror, Human Pennywise (IT), Hurt/Comfort, I'm just adding some more tags don't mind me..., Wholesome, You are welcome, aliens are boring, pennywise is demon, the kid oc actually acts like small kid, this is supposed to be wholesome ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Void/pseuds/Secret_Void
Summary: Amelia is small young girl who isn't scared of anything. She is too clever for strangers and too brave for mosters. But what happens when she suddenly decided to befriend one of them?This is not slash fanfic because the main character is a kid. It's more wholesome than anything else.
Relationships: Pennywise (IT) & Original Female Character(s), Pennywise (IT) & Reader, Pennywise (IT)/Original Character(s), Pennywise (IT)/Original Female Character(s), Pennywise (IT)/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 110





	1. Dragon

It was calming day in the town of Derry. After long rainy days it was a nice change. Kids were able to finally play outside. Well… the ones that were allowed. The town has not been save these days. Children were missing and every day it became worse. However that didn’t stop little Amelia from playing outside. She only lived with her mother who loved her dearly but still knew that her little Amy was more clever than most kids. Which is why she let her play outside whenever she wanted. Specially when summer started.  
Amelia wore watch with her that was given to her on her 7th birthday, so the watch were only few months old. 

“Mom can I go out?” asked hopefully Amy as she sit by the kitchen table and poking some food on her plate with a fork. Her mother currently washed some dishes and sighed. “Alright but at least finish eating the vegetables.” she said and the girl suddenly started quickly eating her greens before running to her room to get some stuff. Her mother chuckled and shook her head in disbelief.  
When Amy emerged back from her room she now wore dark blue trousers with nice shirt. On her head was a cap that was held by a ponytail. She wore her watch on her right hand and checked the time. Almost one o'clock.  
"I'm going out then!" shouted happily Amy as she run into the kitchen. "Alright just be careful and stay around the neighborhood." said the older woman as she now was putting plates into the cupboard. "Be home by five. And please…" she paused for a moment. "Be careful."  
"Don't worry mom! Bye!" said Amy before she run out of the front door. Picking up her wooden sword that was on the front porch she walked out of the small garden and at the street.  
Amy would normally meet up with her two friends George and Sam, however ever since one of them went missing Sam's parents didn't allowed him to go outside often. Sighing, Amy decided to just walk around the neighborhood when she suddenly spotted group of kids walking down the street. Her smile widened when she saw one of them. "Bill!" shouted Amy and run across the street to greet him. The boy named Bill turned around and smiled as he saw her. "Oh, Hello, A-amy." he said. This poor boy stuttered when he spoke but Amy didn't really mind. He was nice.  
Amy then looked around rest of the group before speaking again. "Where are you going?" she asked. However her question wasn't answered instead one of the boys asked her.  
"Who are you?" it was a boy who had brown hair and wore fanny pack. "This is A-amy. G-georgie's friend." explained Bill who was George's older brother. He still didn't get around the fact the little boy was missing, Bill didn't accepted that George was gone and honestly? Amy really didn't know if she got over it too. George was a good friend, they always played together.

"Where are you going?" asked Amy again hoping to get answer this time. "That is none of your business you are too young for it anyway." said a boy with glasses and crossed his arms. Amy crossed her arms too still holding her sword and looked at the boy. “I am not. I’m seven.” she said confidently but the boy continued. “See. You are young and small. We would not want you to play with us anyway.” he said. Amy then looked at Bill who has been silent this whole time. He really didn’t know what to say. The little girl felt tears starting to roll down her cheeks. She sniffed and run away from then. “Wait! A-amy!” shouted Bill after her however she didn’t plan to go back. “Look what you did Richie.” said Stan who was the last boy from the four.  
“Me?” asked Richie and adjusted his glasses. “Yeah, it was pretty mean. Specialy to small girl.” agreed Eddie. The one with the fanny pack. After short silence Richie rolled his eyes and started walking. “Whatever let’s just go.” he said and others followed.

Amy stopped running after a while. Mostly because she realized this was doing nothing so she took a few deep breaths and wiped her eyes with shirt. She then sighed and looked around. She was thankfully still in the neighborhood so she continued to walking. It was more lonely because she was now without friends but she didn’t really mind.  
She then spotted a tabby cat. “Violet!” called happily Amy. The cat seem to notice her and run towards the girl. Amy pet her and smiled. She never found out where this cat came from but one time Amy saw her eating violets by a river, so that is where the name came from.  
The cat meowed and walked around Amy’s legs. The girl smiled. “Do you want to be my companion?” she asked. The cat didn’t really answer but Amy didn't mind. “You know. I’m going on an adventure to slay a dragon!” she announced as she started walking again along the street. The cat followed her.  
Amy sometimes stopped and slashed with her swords few bushes or made sounds by tapping on the fences. But then the cat seem to get scared and run somewhere. “Violet!” shouted panicked Amy and run to the direction where she lastly saw the animal go. As she get to the end of the road there weren’t any houses anymore. Only one.  
The girl stopped in front of the fence before the building. She knew this house was here but never was inside. Not that she was scared. It’s that walking on other people’s property is not nice. Even if the house looked like nobody lived there in centuries and some parts were falling down. It still wasn’t not a good thing to do.  
Amy almost turned around to walk away when she saw in the corner of her eye a balloon. Turning back her eyes widened. It was red balloon. But. It float not like normal helium balloons do. Maybe it was here for a long time? So the helium stopped working? Thought Amy. Looking around her, nobody was here… It wouldn’t hurt to just take it right?  
Grabbing tightly her sword she took few steps on the front garden of the old house. She stayed there for few seconds and waited. Nothing happened. Maybe it’s okay.  
She looked in front of her and smiled at the balloon. She continued walking up to few stairs she not stood in front of the front door. Extending her hand, Amy took string of the red balloon and smiled. Wanting to walk away now she heard something move in the building.  
Amy gasped and raised her wooden sword towards the open door that led inside the building. Something moved in the house again before a silhouette appeared at the corner of the room. The person took few steps out of the shadows so Amy could see them better. It was…  
A clown? He seemed to look disappointed when he took another few steps towards the little girl so he now stood in the middle of the room. Amy step back a little and raised her sword determined. The clown had orange hair and white fluffy clothes. On his face he had red lines and tip of his nose was colored red color as well as his lips. When he walked his costume jiggled.  
“Amelia.” said the clown with weird voice. Amy looked confused now but then realized she was holding the balloon. Glancing at it before looking back at the clown she spoke up. “Is the balloon yours? I’m sorry. I didn’t know you lived here… I will give it back.” apologized the girl and lowered her sword.  
“Oh, no no no. It’s alright dear. You can keep it.” said the clown and bend over a little so he wasn’t that extremely tall anymore. “Really? Thank you.” smiled Amy but when the clown moved again she raised her sword again. She still didn’t completely trusted him.  
“So, tell me Amelia. Do you want to play with me?” he asked tilting his head a little. “I’m sorry, but I shouldn’t play with strangers.” the girl answered.  
“Well, I’m Pennywise the dancing clown!” said the clown and jumped a little. “See now we are not strangers.” he then continued. Amy giggled either at the clown’s little movement or at what he was saying she wasn’t sure but then shook her head. “That is not how that works.” Amy giggled again. “I know lot of people by name but they are still strangers.” explained the girl. However she really wanted to play with the clown. Since he didn’t look like the strangers that could take you away. Well, that’s at least what she thought.  
“We need to know things about each other you know.” said Amy but then she noticed watch. It was getting late. “I’m sorry Pennywise but I need to go.” apologized the girl. However the clown didn’t seem to like that. “You… you don’t want to play?” he asked as his face showed that he was really really sad before it turned into rage. He started to run towards her to catch her but Amy was quicker and noticed what was happening in time. Running away from the building she held her sword, the balloon long forgotten in the house.

Amy didn’t stopped until she was home. She took a deep breaths and looked behind her. Thankfully he didn’t followed her.  
“There you are.” said her mother who stood by the front door. “I was curious where you were.” she said but then chuckled as she saw Amy properly. “You didn’t need to run. I would not mind if you were few minutes late. You know that.”  
Amy didn’t talk and just run to her mom to hug her. “Oh, honey. You alright?” her mom asked now little concerned. Amy just nodded. “Alright then. Let’s go inside. The dinner is almost done, you can clean your room in the meantime.” she said. “Okay, mom.” finally spoke up Amy and went to her room not before leaving the sword outside. Her mom didn’t like when she have it inside since it was dirty.

“The dinner is ready!” called out Amy’s mom. When the girl heard it she immediately run out of her room to the kitchen and sit by the table. Her mother shook her head sighing but still smiled. This girl is too energetic, she thought. Giving Amy plate with food she went to take one for herself too and sit on the other side of her daughter.  
“So, what did you today?” she asked as she started eating. “Did you slay the dragon today like you wanted?”  
Amy didn’t know how to respond… She wanted to say that she didn’t find the dragon but… that wasn’t really true. She remembered the clown. Pennywise.  
“Mom?” asked Amy still looking down at her food not really feel like eating. Her mom hummed that she is listening. “What is I want to make friends with the dragon?” her mom looked at her and smiled, thinking that this dragon was probably some new child that just played a dragon.  
“I mean, why not. But you need to remember that dragons are really dangerous so you need to be careful.” she said smiling. Amy thought about it for a while. “What if I gave the dragon a gift? Like candy?” she suggested. “We can bake some cookies today if you want?” suggested her mother. She didn’t like Amy to just give someone straight up candy. Specially some child who would eat it all and then get a tummy ache. Amy put hand under her head like she was thinking about the idea before she nodded. “Alright. But I want to do it myself!”  
Her mom chuckled. “Of course honey I’ll just help you.” she said and smiled at her little girl.


	2. Candy

Next day Amy with her mother baked cookies. The little girl always found the ingredients and her mom put it together. They decided to make lemon cookies since they didn’t had any chocolate since Amy eat last bits of it two days ago.  
“Mom! Can I stir too?” the girl asked. Her mom nodded and gave her a big bowl with wooden spoon. “Just be careful, I’ll prepare the lunch in meantime.” said the older woman as he daughter happily stir the cookie dough.  
When it was done they put it in the oven and had a lunch. Today it was a chicken soup and then some potatoes. When Amy eat all her food she put the plate with knife and fork away and looked at the oven so see the cookies slowly baking. “How long will it take? she asked. The dough already started to take its form.  
“Hm, I think still few more minutes. Why don’t you prepare some box you want to put it in if you want it to make a gift?” offered Amy’s mom and the girl nodded as she walked into her room to find some stuff.

Amy found nice red box. It was made of paper, perfect! Taking some nice rope she had in her workshop wooden box she also took a piece of paper. Amy wrote ‘Penny’ on it with red marker. She would write the clown’s full name but her letters were too big so if she tried to write the rest it would be too much.  
Bringing the box to the kitchen she saw her mom taking the tray out of the oven. “Aw, that’s so nice.” she commented when spotted Amy putting the box on the kitchen table. The girl smiled and opened it so her mom could put the cookies inside.  
They put napkin over the cookies and Amy closed the box. Thanking her mom she left the home and happily started walking down the street. She held the box especially close when she spotted the group of kids that talked to Bill yesterday. However Bill didn’t seem to be with them. It was only the rude boy with glasses and the one with fanny pack and the last boy was the nicest one. They all had bicycles so it looked like they were planning to go somewhere. Amy tried not to get noticed by them so maybe sped up a little in her walk unfortunately…. “Hey!” shouted one of them. Amy sighed because she knew it was useless and rude to just ignore them so she turned towards them as they crossed the street to get to her. “Oh, hi.” she said.  
“You are the kid from yesterday.. Anna right?” ask the one with fanny pack. Amy tried to sound uninterested. “Yes it is. And it’s Amy.” she huffed carefully holding her box. The one with glasses noticed it. “What do you have there?”  
“It’s a present.” answered the girl. “For my friend.”  
The one with glasses tried to act hurt. “What? Are we not your friends? Or Bill?”  
“Who is Penny?” asked the fanny pack boy reading Amy’s writing.  
Amy shook her head. “This is for Pennywise. He is my friend because he actually wanted to play with me yesterday.” with that she turned from them and started walking away proudly.  
Stan just laughed as he saw Richie with Eddie confused still looking at the small girl walking away. “You need to stop being rude to her.” he then said seriously before they left.

The rest of the walk to the abandoned house was quiet. There were no cars and no kids running around. Amy didn’t really mind. She wasn’t planning to stop anyway. As she arrived at the almost destroyed house she smiled however didn’t wanted to walk in. Not yet. Maybe Pennywise was still angry from yesterday and Amy knew he was dangerous. But she also wasted to be his friend that’s why she brought the cookies in the first place. Putting them on the front porch right in front of the door she knocked on them and without any more glance she walked away smiling. She hoped he will like it.

The next day Amy’s mom wanted to buy groceries and Amy needed to go with her. She wanted to visit Pennywise but it would probably needs to wait to the next day.  
When they arrived at the store Amy went to pick everything she could find, chips, lemonades, gummy bears... When her mother saw her carrying all this stuff she looked at her disapprovingly. “You can only choose three sweet things.” she said and with whining she went to put the things back. Only walking back with two bags of her favorite sour candy and some chocolate milk.  
“See? Isn’t this better?” asked Amy’s mother. The little girl just rolled her eyes and didn’t said anything. This is why she loved Halloween. She could eat all the candy she got, it was like one year treat from her mother.

Thankfully when the following afternoon came Amy was allowed to go outside to play again. She decided to leave her sword at home and just go straight to the clown’s house. She didn’t met any of Bill’s friends this time and that was good. She seem to meet them more often then she would like.  
The house was cracking as always. However Amy wasn’t afraid anymore. Not of the old house and not even anyone spotting her going there. She was alone. For now.  
Smiling that the box was gone she knocked on the door. However nothing happened Amy tried to knock again but when she raised her hand to do so, it opened on it’s own. Peering inside she took a few steps forward. “Hello? Is anyone there?” she asked and when noone answered she walked in the middle of the main room. The house looked more together from the inside but still dirty. Suddenly there was a noise. It was a door slowly opening behind the girl.  
Amy turned around and watched closely. She didn’t dare to come closer but she didn’t felt like running away either. The door opened more and more and then without any chance ro react something jumped out and on the little girl. Amy now was pushed on the ground scared. When she looked up however she saw the crown. It stayed not really moving only watching her. Amy gather up all courage she had and spoke up. “Did… did you like the cookies?” she said because she wasn’t really sure what Pennywise was planning anyway.  
The question made the clown stop and sit up so he wasn’t too close anymore.  
“That was you?” he asked. He looked genuinely interested. Which made Amy smile and responded with nod. Her smile didn’t stayed for too long because then Pennywise suddenly moved over her again. “Do you have more?” he asked and his face now held sinister smile which made Amy uneasy as she shook her head. She saw as the clown sniffed her and opened his mouth that had lots of razor teeth. The girl closed her eyes. She waited to get bit but nothing happened.  
Opening her eyes she saw Pennywise closing his mouth and sniffing her again before his head moved lower. Towards one of her trousers pockets. Amy immediately realized what was happening and shifted little away from the clown before pulling out a bag of sour candy from her pocket. She forgot she left it there yesterday. Amy was too scared to do something else so she just tossed him the bag. She then watch as he teared it open and ate rest the candy that was there.  
Pennywise then just sat on the ground and watched her. Amy rather stayed quiet. “Do you have more?” he asked again. “I…. I can bring you other bag I have tomorrow?” she offered and tried to smile as little but it looked really forced.   
The clown nodded to himself and glanced back at the girl. “Yes. Bring me more and I will spare you.” he said and smirked as he watched the girl tremble. “Now go.” he said and Amy without any sound obeyed. She didn’t dare to argue.

As she run home she sighed. What did she got herself into. Would the clown really eat her? Well, she saw his sharp teeth.. but maybe he was just really hungry. Amy then thought. 

At the next day Amy was allowed to go outside again after saying goodbye to her mom. Amy had her bag of candy carefully hidden under her shirt as she left the house. Smiling when she got at the street she pulled it out and carried id in her hands normally. It wasn’t really a huge bag but it had more candy that yesterday because she ate half of it before. This bag was brand new.  
The way towards the old house was more scarier that usual. Amy however didn’t let herself to be scared and continued walking even though she felt someone was following her. That wasn’t really a good idea because she then heard some voice behind her. “Hey. Brat!”  
When Amy turned around she saw Henry and his group. They were mean older kids from school. They really seemed to like terrorize every child in the town. She couldn’t move in fear.  
“What you got there, hm?” asked the blond boy with horrible mullet and came closer to her. Amy looked at him angrily. “Nothing for you.” she said and took few steps bad and moved her candy bag away. Sadly she was no match for the teenager who easily grabbed the bag out of her hands. “Give it back!” shouted Amy who looked angry even though she was scared. Henry just laughed and his goons followed.   
She would let it go and just leave but this wasn’t just her candy. It was for Pennywise. Even though he wanted to kill her, he was really hungry. She needed to help him. Waiting for the right moment when Henry didn’t paid much attention she raised he hand and punched him with all her power straight to the crotch. The teenager gasped and fell on the ground whining. This was he chance! She grabbed her bag of candy back and run the opposite direction the bullies were which was unfortunately downhill towards the river.  
“What do you wanting for! Get her!” Amy heard Henry shout behind her. She didn’t look back it would only waste her time. She was trying to hard not to trip as she run through a small forest that led all the way to the river. When she almost got down she tripped and fell on the rocks that were near the water.  
“There she is!” shouted one of the guys. Amy looked behind her and saw Patrick. He was quickly getting closer. The girl quickly got up and she spotted a nearby sewer tunnel. Running towards it she still heard the older boy following her.

Amy knew there was no other choice and made her way inside. She didn’t paid no mind to the smell or that she was not running through sewer water. There were only two things. Not to trip and not to get caught. The longer she run the more tired she got.  
The sewers were like a maze. Which is why she panicked when she got to the dead end. She saw Patrick now slowly approaching because he knew she was stuck. Maybe she just should’ve let the bullies take her candy.. Maybe she should’ve just let it go.  
“I got you…” laughed Patrick as he was arm reach. He took few more steps and looked down on her. Amy was shaking in fear as she clutched tightly her bag. She saw the boy raised his hand ready to punch her but then, something or someone grabbed his hand.  
Then Amy just heard screaming as she covered her face with the bag. Blood was everywhere. As the screaming stopped she looked what happened. There it was. Patrick”s body torn apart some limbs missing. When Amy looked up more she saw a silhouette of someone. It was really hard to tell but when when they moved she heard small jingles.  
Her whole body relaxed and she smiled as she quickly hugged the person. She felt the soft clown costume and looked up. She didn’t saw much only two light up eyes. “You saved me! Thank you.” Amy said and hugged him again.  
Pennywise at first was confused what was happening so he just stayed standing and waited until the girl finished what she was doing. “What are you doing here, Amelia?” asked the clown. He sound concerned.  
“I..” she tried to explain. “I was on my way to gave you this but then these guys wanted to take it. So I tried to run.” Amy raised she bag of sour candy and saw Pennywise smile as he took the bag from her tearing it open and eating it. “Thank you.” he then said.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t have more. But. I can buy something?” offered Amy. The clown nodded even though it wasn’t really visible in the tunnel.  
“Let’s go then.” he said and took Amy’s hand. Together they left savetly the sewers and she took a deep breath of the clear air.  
Taking few more steps into the sunlight Amy blinked before she started to run towards the river. Pennywise panicked and his instincts were ready to run after her and catch but she then stopped. He watched her bend down to the water and take off her hat. She then cleaned her hair and face with rest of the body. Leaving her clothes on since they were dirty too she walked back on the stone shore smiling at the clown, she left her hat in her hand since her hair without it would dry off faster. It was still warm outside so it was not a problem.  
Amy squeezed her hat and watched as rest of the water pour out before she walked towards Pennywise raising her hands towards his face. He quickly realized what she wanted and bend down as she put the hat on his head. "What is that for?" he asked clearly confused.  
Amy chuckled. "Well, we can't go to the town looking like this?”  
“We? And what do you mean? Do I look bad?” asked Pennywise pouting. He put his his gloved hand on his chest to look offended. Amy didn’t realized it was just a joke and she widened her eyes and quickly apologizing. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to. You look good I promise.” Pennywise chuckled and put hand on the girl’s shoulder to show that it’s all forgiven.

“I just. It would be hard to walk around people like a clown without them looking at us.” she then explained. “I can try to find some clothes for you.” Offered Amy hardly thinking about this situation.  
Pennywise looked at her and started laughing. It wasn’t just chuckle, it was a long laugh until Amy crossed her arms. She didn’t say anything funny. She huffed.  
“Why didn’t you tell me sooner. I can do… this!” Pennywise said and at the last word he twirled around and made a fast spin. Suddenly in front of Amy stood a guy. He was an adult and same tall as Pennywise was. When she looked closer at his face she realized he shared the same features. He now wore some flannel shirt and basic blue jeans. Oh his head still sit Amy’s hat that covered his ginger hair.  
The little girl smiled and made few happy jumps before she hugged him. “That was so cool!” she exclaimed. Pennywise smiled. Like, genuinely smiled. This girl was really something. “So.” he then said and offered her his hand to hold. “Should we go then?”


	3. Snack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew little Amelia so you get better view on how she looks like.

  
  
  


Amy asked lots of questions on their way. When she was of course wasn’t just talking about herself. Pennywise didn’t even need to try to read her mind. Amy was really easy to read and if he wanted he could just ask and she would happily answer. Not caring what topic it was.

They walked along a street where Amy’s house is. She then stopped him and told him to wait here. Before she run into her home. Pennywise decided to agree since he tried to gained her trust. It would be useless to screw it up now.

He didn’t need to wait for too long. Amy walked out of the house closing the door and smiling happily at Pennywise. As she came closer she took his hand again and they continued in their walk. Before he had a chance to ask what was this whole thing about she said it herself. “I needed to get some money so we can buy you something.” she explained and put her hand in her pocket that now made noises that indicated there were some money inside. “I saved something through the whole year so I could someday buy something.” she said and looked up to him. “But you need it more. You can’t starve!”

Pennywise smiled at the girl. Why was she so nice to him?

A bell of the grocery shop ringed when Amy opened the door to walk in. Pennywise closely followed. All of this was so new. He never really cared about people like that. Then why did he now? Just because of some child? no… because of Amelia. She didn’t care about what he was. She just wanted to be friends with him.

“Here are the candy you can choose whatever.” Amy said as they walked farther into the shop. However instead Pennywise choosing some candy he sniffed and turned towards the fruits. He then took some and showed them to Amy. “I want this.” he stated and Amy laughed. “But those are just lemons! You can’t eat them just like that.” she said but Pennywise turned his head to the side in questioning glance. “Why not?”

Amy thought about it for a moment and then shrugged. “Alright. You can take few of them.” she said and since she didn’t really wanted to eat lemons she took a chocolate bar for herself.

Placing it all at the counter the cashier put the lemons in a plastic bag with the chocolate and typed something before she said the price and looked with raised eyebrow at Pennywise. He didn’t said anything… What this women wants?

Amy however pulled out her money and put it on the counter. “Here you go.” she smiled thanking. She then took the plastic bag and holding Pennywise’s hand they left the shop with goodbye.

They went to sit at the corner of the main street on some wooden boxes. Amy smiled at Pennywise. She was really enjoying this. She then gave him one of the lemons and as she was going to open her chocolate bar she glanced at Pennywise who just bit into the lemon. Her eyes widened and blinked few times at him. He just raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“You… you didn’t peeled it?” she asked confused. “Was I supposed to?” he asked back. These human things were really confusing. He just wanted to eat his lemons.

“I guess you don’t. Are they even good?” she asked curious as Pennywise eats his second lemon. He shrugs and offered her the half eaten fruit. She took it and bit a little in it before spitting it out. “Eww! That is so sour!” Amy exclaimed as Pennywise took the lemon back and ate the rest. “Well I like it.” 

“So…” said Amy as she bit into her chocolate. “You aren’t hungry anymore?” she asked hopefully. “No.” he said bit then saw the girl’s disappointed look and sighed. “But it did help.” he added.

Amy looked up at him. “You will not eat me then.. right?” Pennywise made sinister laugh and shook his head. “Well no, didn’t you said we are friends?” he said. Amy smiled and hugged Pennywise tightly. This gesture surprised him but he tried to reacted at least. Not like before. So he wrapped his arms around her too. It was little awkward since they both sit but neither of them mind.

When they broke apart they just leaned more at the wall. “Do you want to try?” Amy asked Pennywise and offered him piece of chocolate. He nodded ate it. Which was a mistake. He made a weird sound before couched few times. “That is disgusting.” he stated and looked at Amy with raised eyebrow. The only thing she did was just to laugh back at him. At least now they were even.

They peacefully eat their snacks when Amy heard Bill talking. It was him and his friends currently walking around the shops. The little girl smiled. “Hey! Bill!” said Amy and waved at them as they walked by. Bill stopped and tuner towards hey. “Oh, hello A-amy.” he smiled but his expression changed when he glanced at the stranger sitting behind her. 

Rest of the group stopped too and watched Amy. “Oh. It’s Anna.” said the boy with glasses. “Richie. I think it’s Aby.” said the one with fanny pack. Amy rolled her eyes and stood up with crossed arms. They never seem to get her name right. “My name is Amy!” she said sternly.

Then a new kid spoke. It was a girl with short ginger hair she smiled at the younger girl. “Hello Amy. I’m Bev.” she said and then looked at the stranger. “Can you tell us who is he?” she said pointing at Pennywise who was creepily smiling at the group of kids when Amy wasn’t looking. Even though Beverly was the one who asked all of the kids had the same question in mind.

Amy smiled happily and took Pennywise’s hand who was still sitting. Not really bothering to stood up. “This is my friend! Penny.” she was really happy to introduced him. When Pennywise heard Amy call him Penny he smiled at her back. She was really kind girl.

However the older kids don’t seem to share the same enthusiasm for Pennywise like Amy did so they just nodded. They were still really creeped out but nobody really felt like telling that to the little girl so Bill said his goodbye that followed by others and they left.

“I think they like you.” said Amy as she went to sit back next to Pennywise who chuckled. “I’m not so sure about that.” he said and laughed.

Pennywise was eating his last lemon when he glanced at Amy who was quietly eating her chocolate.

“Why are you not scared of me?” he asked curiously. Also why he didn’t already ate her. But that was more complicated question.

Amy shrugged. “You saved me. And you are my friend. Why would I be scared of you?” she answered.

“Maybe because I ate people?” he continued.

“You are hungry. It’s not your fault.” she replied. Pennywise shook his head unbelieving. This girl didn’t seem to feel empathy much for others, hm? Though Pennywise. She was really something.

Amy broke Pennywise from his thinking. “But you stopped right?” she asked. He wanted to say no. But then he stopped himself. Thinking about recent days he did stopped eating humans. He didn’t even finished the guy from today. What was happening to him?!

And…. was it bad? Probably not. It if made Amy happy he was happy too.

It was getting late as they peacefully sit by the wall and chatting. Amy looking at her watch she sighed before looking at Pennywise. "I'm sorry but it's getting late, and I need to be home by five." she explained and dusted herself off as she stood up.

Pennywise followed soon after and smiled at her. "I don't mind. Do you want me to walk you home?" je asked. Not that there was anything scary in this town beside him but when he spend time with Amelia he was never bored. She could talk about anything and he would listen.

"That would be super great!" chuckled Amy and jumped little in the air happily. She then took his hand as they started walking.

They arrive in front of Amy's house right on time. Before however she went inside, the little girl looked at Pennywise. "Thank you so much. Today was amazing!" she said before hugging him… Well mostly just his legs. Pennywise getting used to these hugs now he bend down and hug her back. "I guess so." he replied.

"I think you should come to lunch today!" suggested Amy as she looked at the watch if she still had time to talk outside. Pennywise looked at her confused. "Lunch?" he wanted to decline but when he saw Amy's cute face he really couldn't just refuse. "Alright then, I'll visit tomorrow." he said and smiled at the girl before taking off Amy's hat he had the whole time and put it on her head. She said a small thank you before they said goodbye to each other and Amy went to her house. She happily greeted her mom and announced that she invited her new friend to the lunch tomorrow. Her mother was more than happy to see her daughter was making more friends and said that it's alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like it so far? Feel free to comment so I know what you think!


	4. Game

"What should do I today?" asked Amy's mom as she stood in the kitchen washing dishes from the breakfast. Amy was drawing by the table and raised her head shrugging. "Well, do you know what would your friend like?" she asked again hoping to get at least some answer.

Amy didn't need to think for too long because it was obvious what Penny liked. Lemons and… "Meat!" she answered. Her mother rolled her eyes. Obviously there would be meat." she said, dried her hands and went to look into the fridge. "I can make a some steaks if that's what you want." she offered and Amy smiled. "That would be perfect." and if not they still have some lemons in the fridge. Why Penny liked this fruit in particular Amy wasn't sure but people have different tastes so she didn't questioned it further.

Time went past when she suddenly heard their front bell right. She wanted to get up but her mother was faster since she was closer to the door. However when she opened them she looked a little confused. "Oh, can I help you?" she asked not really knowing this stranger. He opened his no to answer and then he felt something squeeze his legs. "Penny!" shouted happily Amy as she hugged let go of him. The little girl then looked at the older woman. "Mom this is my friend Penny." she said proudly.

Her mother blinked few times before she gasped. "I'm so sorry." she said towards the man. "My daughter can be sometimes impulsive. If she set you up to this I-" but she was stopped by Pennywise. "Don't worry ma'am. She just invited me to a lunch and I gladly accepted." he said and made something that could be considered a smile. It was hard to act nice towards other people, he didn't have that problem with Amy however… he didn't know why.

"He was lonely, mom." said Amy and took Pennywise's as she led him inside the house. Amy's mom decided not to comment any further on this topic and just went with it.

"The lunch is ready." said her mom as Amy let Pennywise to wander around the house. As soon as the little girl heard that she run towards her friend and took his hand. The all seased at the kitchen table.

"Do you want some potatoes with it too?" Amy's mom asked Pennywise who was confusingly looking at the plate in front of him. Now there was just some meat and nothing else he however shook his head. "No thanks." he said and glanced at Amy who was eating peacefully with her knife and fork. He decided to mimik her and ate piece of the food he had. He made a face before he quickly change it into smile so Amy's mother would not be offended. 

"Is it good?" asked Amy looking at Pennywise. "It's… ok." he said. She smiled since she knew that was the best she could get from him and continued in eating. 

When they both finished Amy took hers and Penny's plate and went yo put it on the kitchen counter where her mom already cleaned some pans in the sink.

"Can I show Penny my room?" asked Amy. Her mom sighed but nodded. "Just clean the tabke in the living room and your pencils." she said.

Amy smiled and looked at Pennywise. "You wait here I'll be right back!" she said and run to the living room.

"I hope you are what you say you are mister." said Amy's mom as they were both alone in the kitchen. Pennywise looked at her with raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked. She sighed and stopped washing the dishes and put her hands on side of the sink as she looked at him. "I mean that you are being genuine. Amy is sometimes too friendly to strangers. She is a clever girl but I don't want her to meet the wrong people." she said.

Pennywise quickly realized what she meant by it and shook his head. "I can assure you that I have no bad intentions with your daughter." he said and the woman nodded. "Alright, just look after her." she added before Amy run into the room with her stuff.

The little girl then pulled out one of papers she was holding gave it to Penny. "Look what I drew!" she said happily. Pennywise took the paper and was pleasantly surprised. It was a drawing of him in his clown form. She was pretty good at drawing for a seven year old. He smiled and wanted to thank her before Amy's mother spoke.

"I'm sorry about that. These few days she seems to be obsessed with this clowns and she's drawing him all the time. I told her yo draw anything else but-" she was then cut of by Pennywise. "No, no, it's okay. I like it." he then glanced at Any who was happy that he liked it.

Amy took Penny's hand and looked at her mom. "Can I show my room to Penny?" she asked nicely. Her mother sighed, "Alright then." she said and Amy was already pulling Pennywise towards the hallway.

Her room was tidier that normally but it was still mess inside. The room wasn't small, it was just enough. Amy's bed was in corner of the room. Around the walls were hang some of her drawings. A bunch of toys were scattered around in another corner and her working desk at the corner was neatly cleaned.

Amy walked in and put all her stuff she carried on the desk. She then took the drawing Pennywise was still holding and put it by her colored pencils. Amy glanced back at him but then raised an eyebrow because he stayed by the door of her room.   
“You can just come in you know.” she said and walked behind him pushing him into the room. “You can sit.” she said and went to close the door of her room. Turning around she spotted Penny sitting on the ground. He leaned by her bed and smiled up at her. He seemed to be happy. However Amy wasn’t.

She crossed her arms in disapproval and took few steps towards him. What was she doing? Pennywise would never admit it to himself but he felt little unnerved as he was stared down by this particular seven year old.

“Did I do something wrong?” he decided to ask. “You didn’t like it.” Amy stated.

“What? What do you mean?”

“The food, you didn’t like it.” she said little disappointed. Penny sighed. “Yeah, well it was really bland and everything. It’s not that I hate it but I don’t like eating animals. They taste bad.” he explained. “You lied to me!” was the only thing Amy said back. She was now angry. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to be rude.” he tried to explain.

“I bet you don’t even like my drawings!” she continued and tears started running down her cheeks. “What? No! I love it. I swear.” Pennywise assured her and smiled. When Amy saw his smile she wiped a few tears with her hand and nodded. However it didn’t really helped When she started crying it was always hard to stop. Pennywise not really knowing what else to do he knelt beside her and hugged her. He felt the little girl calm down in his arms as she then took few deeper breaths to calm down. 

“Promise?” Amy then said. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to promise to her, if it was to stop lying or to promise that he really like her drawings but either way he said, “Yes, I promise.” Which made Amy relax and now she just had her head buried in his torso staining his shirt. Not that he cared about it anyway.

She stopped crying and they both stayed like that for a while before Amy mumbled something. Pennywise couldn’t really make out what she was saying. “What did you say?” he asked. His voice sounded so soothing when he talked to small Amelia. Why? He wasn’t even sure himself.

“Do you think you can change back? I like you as a clown more.” she then repeated herself and broke from the hug as she sit opposite of him. Pennywise laughed. “You sure about that?” he asked and Amy just nodded smiling. She was ready to see him change as she closely watch him which made him chuckle. This little girl was really something.   
“Alright then, if you say so.” he said and stood up and made a spin like he did before. He then sit back and saw that Amy has a wide smile on her face. “Better?” Pennywise asked and tilted his head to the side. When he moved his clothes jingled a little which made the girl happy even more.

“Yes!” she exclaimed and quickly hugged him again. “It’s so fluffy!” Amy said and then took Pennywise’s hand. She shook it few times which made it jiggle again. She finally has can properly look at him. Moving her small and putting it on his she saw him having soft silk gloves. It really a nice costume. All these fluffy ruffles and parts but the red pom poms were her favourite.

She took one of Pennywise’s pom poms into her hand. He had them sawn on instead of buttons. They were soft too. “Be careful not to tear it off.” Pennywise said as he watched Amelia. He didn’t really mind her examining the clothing. It was funny to him watching the girl getting so fascinated over small things like this. It was cute.

“Sorry.” she mumbled and let the pom pom go. Instead continuing on what she was doing she now paid attention to his face. She could still see his face that he had in his human from but now he mostly just look like a clown. With lots and lots of makeup. Which made Amy wonder. Was it real?

She raised her hand towards his face. Pennywise didn’t seem to say anything so she put one of her fingers on his face near the red lines. She moved her finger and tried to smudge it. However nothing happened. The clown laughed at Amy’s confusion. “It’s not a make up.” he explained.

“That’s so cool!” Amy said fascinated. “Is it?” asked Penny.   
“Yeah, can you do it to me too?” asked Amy hopefully. Unfortunately Pennywise’s abilities didn’t work like a magic. “I’m sorry, I don’t think that would be possible.” he answered apologetically, but Amy didn’t seem sad at that information. Instead she stood up. “Do you think you can at least draw it on my face?” she said. “I don’t see why not.” he replied and Amy jumped happily in the air. “Okay, stay here!” she said before she run out of the room.

Few minutes after Amy came back holding a red lipstick. She took it from her mom’s make up back that she had in the bathroom. She didn’t use this color anyway. Her mom mostly just wore eyeliner and other not so visible makeup. 

Amy gave the lipstick to Penny who took it. “Alright then, close your eyes.” he said and she sit smiling in front of him and closed her eyes.

Pennywise took care to make it look somewhat like his own markings. After he even made her lips red he closed the lipstick. “Done.” he said and Amy immediately opened her eyes and run to her small mirror she had on one of her shelves.   
“I love it!” she squealed in delight and looked at Pennywise. “Thank you!”

She then climbed on her bed and jumped on it few times. He watched her in amusement. “I’m now the scary clown!” she said and made with her fingers something to symbolize a teeth as she made few more jumps.    
Pennywise needed to laugh. It was really weird that she wasn’t scared of him anymore and now she was doing this?

“And NOW!” Amy raised her hands upwards to make herself look taller. “I WILL EAT YOU!” she giggled before she jumped from the bed at Pennywise. Thankfully he payed attention to her the whole time and when she jumped at him he was quick to catch her. 

“You are doing it wrong.” said the clown teasing Amy. She stood up and crossed her arms. “How dou  _ you _ do it then?” she said.

Pennywise proudly smirked he stood up and put hand on his chest. “Well. First you need to scare them.” he explained and glanced at the girl who listened to every word he said. “How?” she asked and Pennywise shrugged. “It depends. It’s good to know what they are afraid the most but sometimes even works just-” he stopped talking in the middle of his sentence and disappeared. Which Amy didn’t obviously expected so when he suddenly grabbed her from behind and tickled her she squeeled and started laughing. “Sneaking up on them!” he finished his sentence, then he put hands by Amy’s sides and lift her of the ground. “And when they are really scared.” he continued in his explanation. “You eat them!” he finished and opened his mouth more than is humanly possible.

Amy saw his teeth getting sharper like she saw it before. However now she wasn’t scared. Mostly the opposite. 

“Now me! Now me!” she shouted excited as Pennywise returned to normal and placed her back on the ground. So Amy played with Pennywise something like hide and seek but it was mostly just Amy trying to scare the clown who played along.

They spend a whole afternoon playing when suddenly Amy’s mom opened the door of her room. “I hope you two didn’t got bored?” she said and when Amy heard her she quickly looked up before she panicked. “Mom no!” she said and turned towards Pennywise. He however probably knew Amy’s mom was coming because instead of a clown he sat there in his human for smiling towards her.

Thank god, though Amy and glanced back at her mom. “I mean no, it was fun.” she said and smiled. Which little forced but her mom didn’t notice. She instead was glad to hear that they enjoyed their time as she saw them sitting on the ground. There was few papers in front of them and lot of pencils scattered around. It seemed that Amy was drawing with her friend.

“I’m sorry to tell you that but it’s getting late Amy.” her mom then said and looked at Pennywise who quickly caught on. “Of course.” he said and stood up. “But I’ll help Amelia clean the pencils before I take my leave.” Penny continued and Amy’s mom noded. “Alright. And Amy, you take that makeup off your face.” she said and closed the door.

The little girl sighed. “I don’t want you to go yet.” she said and pouted. Pennywise chuckled. “Don’t worry, you can visit me tomorrow. What do you say?” he offered as he started cleaning the pencils. Amy didn’t wanted for Pennywise to leave yet but she nodded. She knew it was no use to complain now.

As they put all the pencils in Amy’s pencil case and all the drawings in a drawer of the desk they both went to the bathroom and with Pennywise’s help Amy washed away the lipstick. Together they went outside and Amy gave him one last hug before she promised she will visit him tomorrow as he walked away changing back to the clown Amy knew before disappearing altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to try to do some small art again. Here is Amy's drawing of her and Pennywise.


	5. Losers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to update but I wasn't really feeling like I wanted to continue but I feel bad. I miss it. So don't worry I will write more, don't forget to comment and share. It actually means a lot to me.

As days went by Amy visited Pennywise in the scary house and they played together. Sometimes they even went to the near forest. She often took her wooden sword and they played all kinds of games. But Pennywise always looked like a clown because like Amy said, ‘It’s no fun when you just turned into the thing. You need to pretend.’ So Pennywise pretend. Sometimes he was the monster and sometimes they were as a one group going on an adventures.  
Amy taught him how to properly play hide and seen and other games she liked to do. Everyday the little girl left her house, she didn’t forget to bring one or two lemons they had in the fridge which made her mom question where all these fruits were disappearing so she bought a lot of them and Amy to avoid suspicion she always took only few.

Few weeks past since the first time Amy met Pennywise. They really got along well and Amy’s mother didn’t really complain since she saw her daughter being happy with her new friend even though he was an adult.

It was another peaceful day and Amy was on her way to meet her clown friend when she saw Bill’s group together again. She met them few times past these days so she finally got the meet everyone and knew all of their names.  
She decided to walked up to them. “Hello!” she said and waved. Nobody really reacted since Bill was talking and from the looks of it, it must’ve been important.  
“So as I s-said. We need a p-projector.” Bill stuttered out. None of the kids seem to know where to get it. Amy thought for a while. Projector? “You mean for those small photographs?” Amy asked making a small square with her hands to show how small. The teenagers finally noticed her. Bill smiled at her. “Hey A-amy. Yeah. D-do you know where to g-get it?” he asked hopefully.  
“Of course. My mom has it.” she said happy that she could finally help them. “Do you think we could borrow it?” asked Beverly. She was nicer girl than Amy expected. The little girl nodded. “Sure, but I don’t have a place where to put it.” she said.  
“We can use our g-garage.” offered Bill and rest of the kids nodded.

Stan was the one who went with Amy to help her with the projector while others decided to wait at Bill’s and prepare rest of the stuff in his garage.  
When Amy and Stan came back Richard was the one who walked up to them to take the projector from Stan who held it in his hands. “Thank you for the thing now you can go.” said Richard and looked at Amy with crossed arms.  
She gasped angrily and mirrored the teenager’s stance. “I’m staying or you are without my projector.” said Amy. Why way this boy rude to her all the time she had no idea but she didn’t like him.  
“Just let her, Bill would not mind and she would be quiet, right?” asked Ben towards Amy. He saw them coming in and so he decided to stop this spar between Richie and Amy before it was too late. Richie sighed and groaned. “Okay, okay.” he said and took the projector finally from Stan and walked away towards the rest of the teenagers.  
“Thanks.” smiled Amy at Ben who smiled back as then went into the garage.

Bill’s presentation was more boring than school and that was saying something. Amy sit on a chair while Bill talked and she stopped paying attention more than two times before she went back to listening. He was talking about an old map, then history, then sewers and all the time he spoke about ‘it’, what ‘it’ was Amy had no idea.

Amy suddenly was broke out of her daydream when Eddie stood up. He was panicking and even teared down the old map Bill pinned on the wall before they started. “Put that map back!” Bill shouted. “No. I will not, this, this is just crazy.” said angrily back Eddie.  
Suddenly the photos in the projector moved. And then again.  
“What are you doing?” said someone behind Amy. “I’m doing nothing!” other shouted but Amy watched the light and the photos. It were some photos of Bill’s family. Somebody must’ve put there accidentally then they were setting up the projector. What nobody expected to happen next was that the photos suddenly started move really fast. Then it was only just image over and over just zooming in.   
Meanwhile the kids were shouting at each other to stop it which nobody really did and Amy was too interested in this whole thing to just turn it off herself.  
“Guys?” It was Mike talking now. Everyone stopped arguing and looked at him. Amy glanced too and saw the boy holding the power cord from the projector. That meant it was turned off. Was it?

Amy looked back at the white wall like others and the machine seemed to be still going. The picture was just zoomed on a woman's face before wind was blown in her face. The hair started to move and the face seemed to change. Amy stood up and made few steps closer to the wall to see it clearly. “Penny?” she murmured before one of the kids shouted something like turn it off and another shoved the projector on the ground.  
As soon as that happened all hell broke loose. Bill was shouting at whoever shoved it. Richard was just complaining, Ben apologize for no reason, Bev angrilly stood in the back, Eddie was breathing deeply trying not to panic, Mike was trying to explain that it wasn’t him and Stan was just trying to calm everybody down. Amy wasn’t sure what to do in this situation so she just watched them.

Just then, Beverly screamed. Other looked what was happening as she was pointing at the wall where the machine still projected light and others now screamed in fear too.  
Well, not everyone. When Amy turned around she saw the light sure but that was all. Nothing to scream about. What was happening.   
Looking back at the teenagers they started to run away and covering in the corner.   
Everything happened so fast. Amy watched the kids at first before she run towards the projector trying to make sure it was alright. However when she moved it, the light started to flicker which didn’t really help the situation because rest of the kids started screaming even more.  
Then somebody opened the garage door and let the sunlight in. Everyone was finally able to see.  
The teenagers looked back at the garage and everything was gone, just Amy stood there with now fixed projector.  
“What happened?” asked the small girl watching the teenagers now calming down.   
“Y-you didn’t see it?” Bill was the first to realize it. “See what?” Amy asked again. They weren’t giving her answers to anything. “Uh, the fucking giant clown?!” shout out loud Richie. He was fed up with this whole situation.

“Clown? Penny?!” Amy said, mostly to herself. Not it made sense. It was Pennywise the whole time. This is why maybe she didn’t see it. He wanted to scare the teenagers not her.  
She suddenly started laughing. “You don’t need to be scared of him. Pennywise is really nice.” she said happily however others don’t seem to share her enthusiasm so when she opened her mouth to explain it more Richard cut her off. “Oh god. She is mind controlled.” he said and rest looked at him confused. “You can’t be serious.” said Mike who didn’t believed what he was hearing. “Can ‘it’ even do that?” asked Bev before glancing at Amy who now wore a frown on her face.  
“You saw what it d-did to us.” Said Bill. “W-we now know where is it, we should go a-and try to find Georgie.” he continued talking mostly to the rest of the older kids. “And maybe w-we can save A-amy too.” Bill didn’t like it but Richie’s idea of her being mind controlled made too much sence.

“So let’s go, we are spending too much time here.” said Richard as he glared at Amy. Others agreed and they took their bikes. Amy didn’t like that. They are going to leave her! “No! You can’t go!” What if they do something to Penny? She wanted to stop them but they already made up their minds. It was no use.  
Since she didn’t even have a bike she sighed and watched them as they rode away. Amy couldn’t leave it like this! She needs to stop them even though she would run all the way to the old house. And she did she ran, forgetting the projector and everything else, even her hat. There was no time to waste.

Amy’s chest hurt when she finally arrived to the well house. Breathing heavily she passed the fence. “Please! Stop!” She shouted with all her remaining strength as she spotted the teenagers walking into the house. No one turned around so Amy followed them inside and walked in front of Bill who led the whole group.  
“Bill. Please…” she pleaded. Bill’s eyes widened when he saw her and stopped. “We c-can’t turn away now.” he said and others nodded as they walked around Amy.  
She needed to do something! So she took Bill’s hand and wanted him to drag out of the building, which didn’t really worked. Everyone was getting annoyed with her. Mike was the first one to do something about it.

He took Amy and looking around the main room he spotted a door. Richard noticing what the other boy was planning and opened the door. Together they put the poor girl inside and closed the door. The whole time she was kicking and trying to get away however the boys were too strong.  
When Amy looked around there was nothing. It was really dark and the room was small just to fit her inside which meant that it was probably something like a closet. She now sat there alone. Looking back at the door she pounded on the old wood. “Please! Get me out! You can’t do this!”

“Sorry, but this is for your own good.” said Rich’s voice from the other side. “Why did you do this?” asked what sounded like Stan. “We couldn’t risk it, what if she’s really mind controlled.” said some voice, probably Mike. “This is w-why we need to find him.” said probably Bill due to his stutter.   
“Please, don’t hurt him! Don’t hurt Penny!” shouted Amy now more concerned about her clown friend than about herself. “See? She is not herself.” said Rich, Amy then heard few agreements before they decided to split up and search the house leaving the little girl locked in the small space all alone.


	6. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something more serious this chapter.  
> And yes I updated. Don't worry I didn't abadoned this fic.

Amy wasn’t a kid who got scared easily. She wasn’t scared of heights, thunder or being alone. She wasn’t scared of dark, especially in places she knew well. She wasn’t scared of Pennywise, he was her friend after all. But now, when she sit in the dark closed space she felt more scared than ever. It wasn’t tight spaces, she was used to that.  
It was them. These kids scared her.  
They didn’t wanted to listen to her, some of them were rude even though they act nice at first. And now? They locked her in here. In this place. Why? What did she do wrong?  
Amy tried to pound in the door again and again. Hoping this all was just one funny joke and they didn’t really meant to do this. She even tried to shout, so they would let her out. But nothing. Just quiet.

“Please…” Amy whispered it now. It didn’t matter anyway none of the teenagers would help her. She was so lost. How long was she here? Few minutes? An hour? She wasn’t sure.  
“Somebody.” she said and sighed. “Penny… please.” she mumbled at last and as if he actually listened to her, she heard a click of the lock before the door slowly opened.  
The only thing Amy was able to do now was just smile. She slowly stood up and with her shirt she wiped tears that were still on her face.  
Amy knew she wasn’t let out with any of the kids so if they were still here they would probably not be happy she got out. Which is why when she crept around the hallway she was quiet as possible. Making few more steps she heard someone in the main room.  
Walking closer she saw Penny in his usual clown form but his teeth were sharp. On the opposite side of the room laid Eddie in the ground and Richard with Bill in front of him.  
Amy watched as Pennywise was making his way towards then. She knew what he was planning but didn’t feel like she wanted to interfere so she just stood there silently peeking around a corner.

As the clown was getting ready to kill one of those kids suddenly he stopped and Amy needed to cover her mouth with her hands to prevent herself from screaming.  
Beverly came into the room without anyone’s notice and she impaled Pennywise by a fence post right through his head.  
Amy then saw her poor friend made few angry growls and slashed Ben who came in with Beverly before fleeing down the well in the middle of the room.  
It was quiet. Too quiet and nobody dared to do anything for few minutes before the teenagers looked at Eddie and then escorting him quickly out of the house.

The silence now continued. Amy walked into the main room scared. Nobody was there now, not any of the older kids and not even Pennywise. She went to the edge of the well and looked down. It was dark and looked endless. “Penny!” she shouted but there was no answer.  
She needed to find him and to know if he’s okay or not. He just got stabbed in the head!  
Amy didn’t have any rope to get down but what she had was a flashlight! Well, she didn’t really have it but she knew there was one in one of the rooms in this house.  
It didn’t took her any time to find it. Turning it on and off to see if it still worked she smiled when it did. Now it the coming the harder part. If what Bill was saying in his garage was true then all sewers connected to this house. It was her only way to find her friend.

Leaving the building Amy run through the small forest looking for the sewer entrance she was in before. This was the second time she run and after all this what happened so far she was getting tired but she couldn’t just let Pennywise alone now. He was hurt. She needed to find him.  
Walking inside the sewers she tried not to take that many deep breaths because the smell was horrible. Holding tightly her flashlight she tried to find the correct way through the sewers. She expected to find lot of dead ends but they never came. As if something in her head knew where to go and when to turn.

Her shoes were wet and she was getting cold but none of it stopped her as she continued walking deeper and deeper. Suddenly she came to a opening of a huge cave. Walking inside there was so many stuff around! Lots of them look like they get here by the water in the sewers but some were look like stolen. There was a bike, some clothes, old matrace and…. yellow raincoat? Hm, Georgie has one like that.  
Amy heard some sounds behind her. “Penny?” she asked and tried to search with her flashlight. Walking further into the cave she saw a giant tower made by trash and other things. Around was something floating… It looked like.. people? What happened here? Thought the girl as she heard another sound. Now it was closer. Quickly turning around she tried to light some spaces but her flashlight out of nowhere died out. Thankfully there was some light from parts of the cave so she wasn’t completely in darkness.  
“Penny? It’s… me.” said Amy. She wasn’t scared of him but but what he could do. And now it didn’t really helped the situation.  
Then she spotted two yellow dots in the dark. As they were coming closer she knew it was her friend but still she didn’t dare to move. The two dots were getting closer faster and faster when suddenly from the shadows emerged Pennywise. His teeth still were sharp and he looked like he was ready to kill anybody in his way which now was the little girl.  
Amy made few steps back which was a bad idea because she slipped on something and fell on the ground. Looking up the two eyes were staring directly at her. She didn’t move now and just watched him back. She couldn’t look away. Why? She wasn’t sure. She felt something like she was staring for hours.

There was now someone hugging her. Blinking few times Amy shook her head and hugged the person back before she came back to reality. She was down in the sewers, and Pennywise was here with her trying to calm her?  
“Penny?” asked Amy with her light voice. “Amelia! Oh thankfully you are okay.” said Pennywise still hugging her. “Yes, it’s me. Are you alright?” he asked concerned releasing her to look closely at her. “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking straight.” he added.  
Amy was really confused. “Me? Okay? Of course. Are you okay?! You were stabbed so I, I decided to look for you and then. And then you, here, this.” the girl started but soon just got lost in her own words so Pennywise decided to stop her by putting a finger in her mouth. “Shhhhhh. You are save now, I’m not hurt and you are okay too. Everything is good.” he said and she nodded. “Don’t worry about me. Something like this can’t really much hurt me. See? It’s gone.” he continued and then pointed on side of his head. There was no scar nothing. It was like he didn’t got stabbed in the first place. He smiled but soon his face turned serious again.  
“But you. Are you sure you don’t feel nauseous or anything?” he asked concerned. “Nah, why?” asked Amy. Pennywise sighed. “You see. I’m really sorry to what I just did. I was so angry and didn’t realized it was you at first so I used my powers on you. But it seemed it didn’t really worked. Thankfully.” he said the last part mostly to himself. When he said it Amy knew what he meant. The two glowing eyes. She felt weird when he stared at her like that. She didn’t want to know what was really supposed to happen.  
It’s good Amelia is alright but how? Asked himself the clown. It was just one of those things he was confused about the girl. The more time he spend with her the more questions he got and less answers. Why the deadlights didn’t do anything? Maybe she spend a lot of time with him? So she got used to his aura and demonic presence. He didn’t had another explanation.  
“Penny?” asked Amy breaking him out of his thoughts. He didn’t even noticed Amy standing up. She was now in front of the huge pile of things where the bodies float in the air. He walked towards her. “Yes?”  
“What are- … Are they dead?” the little girl asked. She didn’t act like she was scared or concerned. It looked like she was more interested than anything. Pennywise just looked at her with his eyes that now stayed the calm yellow color Amy knew well. He didn’t need reply. Amy knew the answer already.  
“Did you do it before or after we met?” she asked and turned her whole body towards him. “Before.” he just said without a pause. “Hm….” was the only thing Amy said back and took Pennywise’s hand. He watched her curiously and knelt down to be on her eye level. “What is it?” he asked. There was clearly something she wanted to say. But didn’t she?  
“Promise me.” she then said. “Promise me not to kill people anymore. People that didn’t do anything.” her voice sounded really serious but her eyes looked hopeful. Hoping that he would say yes. She knew killing people like that was bad.

Pennywise was once again in him internal dilemma but at the same time he wasn’t, these few weeks he spent with Amy he didn’t even once felt like he needed to eat a human. However he didn’t felt mad or angry over this information.  
Looking at Amelia he nodded. “I’ll try.” he said and that seemed to be enough for the little girl because she hugged him with little thank you.  
“But, you need to promise me to be more careful.” He said and remembered what the Losers did to Amelia. He saw it all and he wasn’t happy. It’s partly why he would feel no remorse when he finally gets them, however he will try to do it more secretly so we will not break the promise he just made.  
“I will.” Amy said and raised her pinkie finger. Pennywise smiled and made a pinkie promise with her which she teach him the other day.  
However as soon as Amy wanted to go and hug Pennywise again she stumbled a little big and yawned. The clown knelt down and smirked.  
"Oh, is someone tired?" he asked and carefully picked up Amy. He couldn't really blame her. At first she run to the well house then she got locked in which was a traumatic experience on it's own and then she went to go through the sewers to find him. Amelia is still a child. Not that Pennywise knew how to take care of one but he didn't know how to be a friend either so he was still learning.  
Deciding the best way would be just to carry her home, he took Amelia in both hands and made his way out of the sewers. He would normally just transport wherever however with Amelia he needed to go by foot. Not that it was a long way. Just boring since the little girl slept silently in his arms.

Two knocks were heard from the front door. Amelia's mom quickly walked to the hall and opened the door. There on the front porch stood the man, Penny. He held Amy in his arms and before her mother could panic he spoke up. "She was having too much fun today and it seemed it really tired her so I thought I would bring her." he smiled and the mom immediately calmed down and smiled back. It was pretty convincing lie, thought Pennywise.  
"Oh, no need, I remember where is her room." He said when Amy's mother wanted to help him. She nodded and closed the door when he walked in.

Pennywise placed Amy carefully on the bed but not before taking her boots first. He then covered with her blanket and watched her. She was like a doll. Unmoving and small. He watched as her chest rose up and down. She was still breathing. It was the only thing that made her look alive. Pennywise bend over a little to get closer. He could just finnish her here. So easily. He could still feel the fear radiating from her.

However the source wasn’t him. She was scared of those stupid brats. It made him really angry. How dare they! He signed and calmed down. Deciding it was time to leave he stood up straight again and made his way out of the bedroom. But when he made few steps Amy moved behind him in her bed. He turned towards her and saw she woke up. Only a little bit.  
“Stay here..” she said quietly. Pennywise wanted to argue but she said a small “please” and he knew he couldn’t resist. This kid was seriously making him do things and feel things he would not normally do.

Making few steps towards the girl she seemed to fall back into her peaceful sleep. The clown was still really weary about the whole situation but then he gave up. However he still knew that her mother would not really be all that happy if she found a grown man in a kids bed. So instead he went to open window in Amy’s room and then with a goodbye to Amy’s mother, he left the house. After that he was able to go back in Amy’s room through the window and went to stay with her as a clown. At least now he will be invisible to other if he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They say that eyes are door to the soul. I feel like that suits him better than whatever thing Pennywise was actually doing with the deadlights.


	7. Laughter

Next morning Amelia woke up almost at noon. She slept longer than she normally did and not even her mom woke her up to breakfast. When the girl asked why, she just replied: ”You were really tired so I let you sleep.”  
And Amy was grateful for that. She felt better than yesterday. Even though her legs still hurt from all the running she did.

When the girl was able to leave the house again her mom wanted her to at least eat something so she had some snack before leaving. However her mom told her to only go play at the backyard today. Not just because her mom will soon prepare a lunch but also she heard some stuff from her friends. Missing kid was one thing but these few weeks it got worse and worse.

Apparently it was now dangerous to walk alone. You see her mom was one of those that knew a lot people. Specially since this city was small as it was and word can spread quickly.

Amy sighed and nodded as she walked to the porch deciding to listen to her mom. When she closed the door she noticed something under the few stair steps. Inspecting it closer Amy gasped. It was the projector that she forgot about yesterday and on top of it was her light brown hat that she also left at Billy’s garage. She picked up both things and decided to put the projector in doors right away. 

When the girl stepped in the living room her mother noticed her and quickly took the grey box from her. “Oh, I see Billy returned it, huh. He probably forgot yesterday.” the older woman said and Amy didn't said anything and just nodded. Her hat back on her head.  
Amy didn’t know why but she had a feeling it wasn’t Billy who returned the projector. He would knock and not just leave it at the porch. And the mysterious person also brought her back her hat which Billy or any of the teenagers would not do, specially after yesterday's events. It was definitely Penny. But why he didn’t visit her in person? He probably had some things to do. 

Following days Amy was ordered by her mom to stay near the house and only play at the garden. The woman heard things about other moms that there was probably some savage animal or something. Eddie even had a broken hand which happened when they were running from it. At least that’s what her mom heard and Amelia didn’t wanted to argue with her. The kid knew well what actually happened but telling that to her was not a good idea so she listened to her mom and stayed in the backyard. Which meant however she wasn’t able to visit her friend.

It was really getting boring alone after all this but Amy knew her mom was just really concerned about her. Sighing the girl as she played outside, that was the least she could do instead die of boredom. The worst thing was that it was middle of summer holiday. Staying inside was not a good idea since it was really hot. So she sat on the grass and played with some toy cars. Suddenly she heard someone calling her name.  
“Amelia!” The girl turned towards the voice, it was Pennywise. He was standing behind the fence and watched her. He was in his human form and waved at her. Amy smiled and left the toys on the ground as she run towards the fence. “Penny!” she exclaimed happily. “Sorry, kid.” he apologized before he continued. “I had some work to do which is why I didn’t came sooner.” he said knowing it will answer Amy’s unspoken questions.

“But now I’m here!” he smiled and stood up straighter raising his hands before gesturing at himself in over dramatic movements. Amy chuckled at that but then her smile soon faded when she looked towards her house. “I don’t think we can play now. My mom said I can’t leave the garden.” she explained to Penny who rolled his eyes. “Oh come on I’m sure I can convince her otherwise.”

Pennywise walked around the fence and went to the main doorstep knocking at the door. Amy now standing beside him. The girl’s mom opened the door surprised to see Pennywise but still greeted him and he asked her about Amy right away.

“I can assure you, ma’am, that I’ll look after her.” he said trying to sound polite. “I really don’t want her or you on that matter to wander the forest. I heard there are some dangerous animals.” Amy’s mom said concerned. Pennywise shook his head. “Don’t worry. I wanted to take Amelia to the city anyway. Maybe for some ice cream? It’s really hot these days.” he offered and Amy squeaked happily. “Please mom! I will be carefull!” added the girl.

The woman sighed knowing there isn’t much she can do against it and nodded. “Alright then. But don’t be late.” she said and Amy jumped happily and hugged her mom before taking Penny’s hand and already dragging him out of the garden. “Ice cream! Ice cream!” she repeated over and over and Pennywise didn’t know what else to do then just smile and followed her.

“I want one vanilla and one strawberry.” said Amy. They currently stood by a ice cream stand after they waited a really long line. Everybody wanted ice cream during these warm months.

“And what about you young man.” asked the vendor looking at Pennywise who was still confused about the stand. He never really had an ice cream only heard about it from Amy before so he didn’t know what to say. Amy realized it and answered for him. “He wants one scoop of lemon flavour.” the vendor nodded and glanced back at Pennywise for confirmation. “Yeah, exactly what she says.” he said and after they both got their ice creams he paid with Amy’s help. As they walked father from the ice cream stand, Amy asked him where he got the money. And he just shrugged. “I looked through around the severs. You would not believe how many coins fall there.” he explained.

Together they slowly made their way through the city towards the main square. Amy was already down half the ice cream when she spoke up. “Wait.” she said and Pennywise immediately stopped everything he was doing and looked at her. “Can I sit on your shoulders?” she asked hopefully. “What?” he asked back little confused but relaxed a little. He really should get used to her sudden moods and stop worrying, it was not just unnatural to him but he also started being annoyed by it.  
“You know. People do that all the time. I want to feel taller.” Amy explained. “Sure.” replied Pennywise and bend with little no issue Amy now sat on Pennywise’s shoulders.

“Woohoo!” she happily cried out loud and tried not to fall. The demon chuckled. Such a small things can make this girl happy. “I can see everything!” Amy said as they now slowly continued walking. “You are really tall you know that.” she then added before getting back to eating her ice cream, Penny actually laughed at that.

Pennywise got easily at the city square with the girl’s directions. They never really were together in the city so walking like this was a nice change.

Amy spotted a small podium that was on nearby grass field. Nothing was there at the moment but she still pointed at it. “And here are sometimes plays or when some people want to announce anything important.” Amy said. She was like a small tour guide to Pennywise however she mostly just talk about things that interested her and not about some actual things tour guides talk but none of the two mind.

As they made their way across the grass field on a white stone path Amy noticed Richie walking towards them across the path. She tightened her hold around Pennywise as the teenager looked at her. Both parties stopped when they got closer each other. None of them said anything for a while but Amy knew it would be rude not to say hi.

“Hello, Richard.” she said trying not to sound anxious. The boy would say something snarky towards her if it wasn’t for the tall man that was standing in front of him. Richard took a little step back as he looked the man up and down. He was sure he saw him with Amy before however now he felt like he recognized the guy from somewhere else too. However he didn’t know from where. But he knew it wasn’t anything good.

“You should not trust this man, Amelia.” finally said the boy back as Amy flinched. She didn’t know why but when Richard said her full name she didn’t like it. Others are supposed to call her Amy not Amelia.

Pennywise was the next to speak. He felt Amy’s unease and it made him angry, more than anything did before. These stupid teenagers should get what they deserve. Pennywise still however looked at the boy calmly before he smiled. His smile, however was something more. It looked so unnatural as the man’s eyes started to turn to yellow colour. The boy made another few steps back as his eyes widened.  
“Richie, Richie, Richie. I think maybe you should mind your own business don’t you think?”

That voice…. Richard thought as he realized why he recognized the man. “Leave her alone, you stupid clown! Don’t hurt her.” he shouted at him and clenched his fists. When the teenager raised his voice Amy whimpered and shifted little but still making sure she will not fall from her friend’s shoulders. With both of her hands she was carefully holding herself by Pennywise’s head.

“Or what? Or what, Richie?” said Pennywise back making steps towards him. Richard watched as the man before him slowly turned into the scary clown he seen more than once before. And the girl? The girl that sat on his shoulders act like it was normal. Can she even see him now as a clown? Asked himself Richie but he didn’t had much time to think about it as the clown walked towards him as the boy slowly took another few steps back.

“I don’t think I’m the one who should leave little Amelia alone.” he said with more disturbing voice every second. At last Pennywise then showed his sharp teeth and growled. While he did that Richard stumbled over a rock and fell on the ground on his butt.

Amy was watching the whole thing and then chuckled a little as the boy fell. With Pennywise being here she felt less scared. The boy looked up at them and quickly got up without anymore words he run away. The last thing he heard was laugh of that horrible clown mixed with laughing of the girl.

The walk back to Amy’s house was peaceful. Pennywise, even though he said to the girl’s mother they will not go to the forest, still decided to at least go back by a forest path that was longer way than straight from the city. Not that Amy mind. She knew well that there was no savage animal and even if it was, her friend can easily scare any intruder.

Pennywise made sure to follow the forest path since the trees there were less thick and the branches were higher up which meant Amy could still sit on his shoulders. She enjoyed it a lot and he felt that wasn’t the last time he would carry her like that. If it made her happy he was happy too, he supposed.

Suddenly Amy stopped talking in middle of her sentence, when she was explaining to him what was purpose of sand castles, and instead she pointed somewhere. “Wait!” she said and then tried to get down from his shoulder which made the demon panic and without any words he let her down carefully so she will not do anything to herself. This girl was one time calm and another time she act like she could run a marathon while playing an instrument.

As soon as she was on the ground she started running and Pennywise didn’t wait any second as he run after her not trying to stop her just making sure she would not trip. “Where are we going?” he asked. He was starting to use a word we. It was nice and it made sence since they did a lot of things together. Like friends.

“Here!” was the only thing Amy said and stopped not too far away from the path and bend down to pick something up before showing it to Pennywise. “It’s a switchblade.” she said little disappointed. “I saw it flicker in the leaves.” she explained. “I thought it was treasure.” she then crossed her arms sighing. It was probably reflecting light which is why Amelia spotted it. Thought Pennywise to himself. He took the knife from her and took a closer look at it. He was sure this belonged to that crazy kid Henry. He must’ve left it when it fall out of his pocket or something. He could work with this. Yes.

“Can I have it?” asked Amy trying to reach for the switchblade that he now held higher than she could reach. Pennywise shook his head. “I think it will be better if I hold onto it. It can be dangerous for you.” he said technically telling the truth even though he had different plans with the knife. Amy nodded, not really want to argue. She wasn’t interested in that knife much anyway. Pennywise took the girl’s hand. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there something you want Amy to interact or something her to do with Pennywise, before we get to the main plot in the well house?


	8. Swim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated! Hurray! Thank you all for your patience. I wasn't really feeling it these few weeks but I decided to finish this chapter that I did halfway at the september. But now I have new ideas and I promise I will update the next chapter soon.

One day in August Amy was just waiting for Pennywise. She was looking out of a window from the living room. It was really sunny day so the girl got an amazing idea what she can do with her friend today. Spotting Pennywise walking towards their house she smiled and instead of opening door for him she run towards her room quickly.

Pennywise walked silently to Amelia’s house. As he took steps up to the porch and raised his hand to knock he stopped himself. What was he doing? First the girl made her way into his life and now he’s not just playing with her all kinds of games she suggests but also picking her up from her house because she can’t walk outside alone? This was surely becoming something else. What happened to him? And most importantly why? He thought as he didn’t made any more moves.

He never had a reason to care. He always just ate and then sleep. That’s how it was always been. Now? He’s waiting for a small kid to get ready before they could hang out. And honestly? It was pleasant change. He smiled a little to himself. Before, it was probably boring compared to now.

The door of the house suddenly opened and Pennywise didn’t had a time to react as he heard Amelia’s voice. “We are going! Bye mom!” she called out before grinning at the clown in front of her and then taking his hand dragging him already away from the house. He didn’t bother to get his hand out of her grip and just walked with her.

As they got to slower walk pase he noticed Amy holding what appeared to be a big plastic ring. It was really brightly colored. Just then he also spotted her clothes. She was wearing something completely different than she usually did. It was a purple dress? Thing? He was really confused about it.  
“Amelia, care to tell me what are you wearing? And what is that thing you carry, isn’t it heavy?” it certainly looked heavy if it was really made out of plastic. The girl chuckled and shook her head. “No, it’s not don’t worry. Here.” she said and hand it to her friend. He took it and was surely surprised. It was lighter than he would even imagine for this thing to be.

“It’s a swimming ring. It’s inflatable like a balloon!” Amelia explained smiling. “I thought we can go swimming to the quarry. I was inflating this thing whole morning.” she said and continued. “That’s why I have this swimsuit!” she then happily jumped before making a spin. She also wore dark purple boots which looked like they were the same rubber material like the swimsuit was. She still however wore her brown hat so she would not sunstroke or anything and around her neck she had a towel that was big enough for her whole small body.

Pennywise silently listened before asking again. “Why do you need special clothes for swimming?” It was pretty reasonable question… at least for him it was.  
“Because I would not want to get my other clothes wet, and besides everybody does that.” Amy said and shrugged.

They arrived to the quarry in few minutes since it was really close to the small town. Amelia smiled at the sparkling water that was little more green but since it was a lake it had to be expected. They walked down a small hill around the lake and Amy gasped as she spotted a shore. She laughed and grabbed the swimming ring from Pennywise and running towards the water, she then threw her hat and towel on the grass and with a shout she jumped into the water. As soon as she made a big splash into the water the next thing Pennywise saw was nothing. He of course saw the ring, the lake, but no Amelia. The girl just like that was gone under the water.

Next things happened in a matter of a few seconds. The clown panicked not knowing if the girl was alright or if she was accidentally drowning herself. Without any more thinking he ran towards the water the fastest way he could in the moment. The small bells on his costume ringed every time he made a step as she got closer and closer.

He jumped into the water and as he was coming to the place where he last saw the girl, Amy suddenly swam up through the inflatable ring. “Boo!” she said and laughed as she released her hand from her nose that she was holding. 

Pennnywise stood there in the water completely dumbfounded. This girl not just made him worried but also scared about someone else than himself. He was out of words. Which apparently made the girl laugh even more. She moved her legs in the water and swam closer to the clown before patting him on his head since now they were on the same eye level. “Are you ok?” she was a little worried about him since he didn’t move the whole time.

The demon sighed but then shook his head in disbelief and started laughing. Amy soon joined too and they laughed together. As they soon calmed down Amy noticed something. “You don’t mind getting your clothes wet?” she asked.

“They will dry out.” the clown said and Amy took that as a satisfying answer.

After about an hour of playing in the water Pennywise noticed the girl was shivering. “Do you want to go to the shore for a while? The water seems to be really cold for you.” he suggested and Amy nodded. She wanted to go under the sun anyway. She swam towards the shore, Pennywise following.

Putting the swimming ring aside she took her towel and nicely placed it on nearby grass and sat on it. Being in the sun like this she could already feel getting warmer. She then glanced towards her friend and patted place next to her to let him know he could sit next to her, which he did.

Amy was about to say something when she heard a meowing. Turning towards the sound she spotted a tabby cat. “Violet!” shouted Amy maybe a little too loud and quickly got up and run towards the animal who not wasn’t sure if they wanted to run a away or attack the small human.

The girl stopped in front of the cat and bent down, placing hand on her fur. The cat purred and Amy continued to pet it. She then turned towards Pennywise. “Penny look!” she said and the clown went to her. But he didn’t even get that close when the cat started hissing. Amy looked at the cat confused before she heard the demon hiss too.

Amy stood back straight and put hands on Pennywise’s still wet clothes. “Please let the cat be.” she said knowing well what would probably happen. The clown rolled his eyes putting but nodded. “Just this once.” he said and Amy looked at him confused. “The cat didn’t do anything…”

“She challenged me.” he said and raised an eyebrow like it was obvious. “It’s a cat, Penny.” she said, trying not to escalate this already weird situation. “Let’s go back to the water.” she suggested and Pennywise nodded but not before sending the cat one last glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be again following the plot and everything. I just wanted to give these two more bonding time until all goes to shit.


End file.
